


Damage

by Zombie_Raptor



Category: Naruto
Genre: References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Raptor/pseuds/Zombie_Raptor
Summary: Naruto had been abducted by Orochimaru. Now that he's back, his friends try to figure out how to deal with their damaged friend. Rated for drugs and Character death.





	Damage

The Konoha twelve, or, though none of them would say this, the Konoha eleven stood around in the Hokage's office, none of them feeling particularly comfortable. Sasuke had been talked down, though perhaps that wasn't the right word. He knew Naruto had won that encounter, and reality set in as he realized what he had done and to who. Naruto had released his rasengan, if he hadn't, Sasuke knew that the injury resulting in an attack like that wouldn't have left him alive, regardless of the number of medics, or their skill. Naruto was his best friend, the only one who could truly reach out to him.

 For Sakura, it hurt to see him like this. They all knew about his past, and the fake smile that he always wore. But that fake smile had turned into a real smile when they shared their life as new genins. For that smile to be gone, it was devastating. It felt out of place. He couldn't even manage to fake it anymore.

 Shikamaru, Chōji, and Kiba were all hit hard as well. The Naruto they had grown up with was always pranking people, sometimes with them, sometimes with them as the victim. As they grew up, they saw the other part of him, the part that would never give up, the part that would sacrifice everything for them. He was the friend who would always be there, and the only way he wouldn't would be if another friend needed his help. Even then, they had seen how effective he was with shadow clones. His advice could be shaky at best, but he was always there when they needed him.

 For Neji, Naruto represented something more to him. Naruto represented freedom. Neji still wasn't sure if Hiashi would have told him about his father's death if it hadn't been for Naruto. Even to the point of calling himself a failure to prove his point. No one was trapped. No one had no options. There was always something one could do to change the outcome of his future. He would not be the caged bird his entire life, and Naruto had given him hope that his dream of being free wasn't in vain.

 Lee liked to think that he and Naruto were alike. They were both considered failures. Both of them cried blood to get where they were. They had inspired each other to reach higher, aim for goals they had thought unobtainable.

 Tenten and Shino really didn't know Naruto very well. Shino just wasn't very social, and Tenten just hadn't gotten to know him as well, having less in common with him than the others. Both, however, had grown used to the brash behavior, and never ending smile.

 For Hinata, it pained her more than the others. Naruto was her first love, and part of her was still in love with him. To see what had happened to him felt like she had been stabbed in the heart. Everything she admired about him was gone. Lost seemingly forever, and it hurt to see a friend that she loved fall so far.

 Ino had a love hate relationship with Naruto. They always bickered, teased, and made fun of each other. They were both loud and brash, and knew that could count on each other. Naruto had stood by her when she needed a friend. She looked at him as sort of an unshakable pillar of their group. Even now, he held them together. Given the chance, Ino knew she would likely fall for him.

 And so the Konoha Eleven stood in front of Tsunade, at a loss. Naruto had been taken by Orochimaru. They had since retrieved him, but it had taken a year. During that year, none of them could fathom what had happened to Naruto. According to another captive, Naruto was the subject of more experiments than anyone else. Because of his large chakra supply, regeneration, amazing life-force, and tailed beast inside of him, Orochimaru had apparently seen him as quite a useful subject.

 Now when they could catch a rare glimpse of Naruto, he was passed out in an alley, had a bottle in his hand, or strung out. He no longer wore his headband, or was considered an official leaf shinobi.

 Tsunade rubbed her face. “I don't know what to do. We detained him and tried treating him, but it seems his demons come out when he sobers up. We tried putting him to sleep, but he seemed to have built up a resistance to the drug and escaped.”

 Naruto had also been a danger to others. He was unstable and lashed out when people got too close.

 “Maybe it's time we take him out of the city. We can set up in the forest, find a cave and a couple of us can watch over him.” Ino suggested. “I can try to enter his mind again.”

 “It's worth a shot.” Tsunade replied. “Shino. Is he still in his apartment?”

 Shino nodded.

 “Okay, head over to his apartment. I don't care how, just get him out of the Konoha. Somewhere far enough away he can't return quickly enough to get his hands on anything.”

 The Konoha Eleven nodded, and quickly rushed to Naruto's apartment. Sasuke opened the door and they walked in. Everyone noticed the empty bottles of alcohol lying everywhere, but Sakura and Ino both noticed several different types of opioids and stimulants lying around as well. Neither were sure where he got so much of either, but there would be hell to pay when they found out who he got them from.

 After a few moments, all but Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten collapsed. The four the were still standing leaned against the wall for support, and tears filled everyone's eyes. Lying in a pool of vomit was Naruto, pale and dead from what they could only assume was an overdose.

⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭

 Everyone gathered around for Naruto’s funeral. There were only a few people who weren't shinobi. To everyone there, it was a dark day for Konoha. Konoha would forever lose some of the light that Naruto Uzumaki had brought. Tsunade had given up her position as Hokage to join Jiraiya in a hunt for Orochimaru. For everyone else, reality still hadn't fully hit them yet. For someone so strong, compassionate, and resilient to die in such a way shook all of them to their core. His friends all felt guilty. They hadn't been there when they actually could have helped. At the very least they could have shortened the life of his fake smile. They all struggled with how they could have made his life better, like he did theirs.

 In the end they knew they had to move on. They weren't sure how they would, but one way or another, they had to. And everytime they told themselves that, it reminded them that he wasn't there to be there and stand by them anymore.

 Shino, Kiba, and Hinata moved on to join Tsunade and Jiraiya. Their tracking skills proved helpful in chasing down the ever elusive Orochimaru.

 Ino and Sakura started cracking down on drugs. To their surprise, more than a few of the bottles had come directly from the hospital. They had even uncovered a drug ring that spanned through the five nations and were determined to take it down.

 Sasuke continued on with his life as a leaf shinobi, trying to make the best of it. He had met up with the former team eight, and the two sannins try and take down Orochimaru when they got close. However, he didn’t make that his overriding goal. Sasuke instead chose to take what Naruto had given him, and do what he thought Naruto would be doing. He took care Konoha as best he could. To carry on Naruto’s will of fire, as well as his own.

 Shikamaru, Chōji, and Tenten all continued on, and put more effort into getting better. Shikamaru had shed some of his lazy personality. Chōji had buckled down on his training, food no longer needed as motivation. Tenten didn’t stray from what she knew. However she did open up and try to befriend people as well as decide to concentrate more on improving at melee combat.

 Neji pushed harder for his dream. Naruto showed him a path, and he was going to take it. In the few months since Naruto’s death, he had made great strides in having the caged bird seal removed. He was still just as critical of people, however, there was a warmth that wasn’t there before.

 Lee hadn’t changed much. However his green outfit now featured more orange. He didn’t look any less stupid, but it was his way of honoring Naruto.

⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭

 Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the rest walked into Konoha. None of them looked happy. Tsunade dropped the body she was dragging at gate and fell to her knees crying. She hadn’t properly grieved Naruto’s death. She had been angry. The anger overtaken her sadness and she hadn’t let that anger dissipate until the found Orochimaru. Now that they were back in the village, there was nothing to keep her from breaking down. Unlike Nawaki and Dan, Naruto hadn’t died fighting. He hadn’t been doing something he believed him. He died broken and alone, and it made it all the worse.

 “Go to Kakashi. I’ll take care of Tsunade.”

 Hinata, Kiba, and Shino all nodded and sped off to the Hokage building.

 Revenge felt empty. They were glad they took down Orochimaru, as he was a threat, but it didn’t make anyone feel better. Naruto was dead, and nothing could ever make that better to any of them.

 


End file.
